


Two Becoming One

by LonelyAgain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Loss of Pregnancy, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain
Summary: The events that bring two together in Rage and Vengeance





	Two Becoming One

She was weak then. “You can’t do this! I’m a married woman.” She clung to the lie with every fiber of her being.

The man didn’t loosen his grip on her arm. “Not anymore.” He continued dragging her down the hall. She desperately prayed for rescue with every fiber of her being. He’d come for her. He had to come for her. The large man’s voice softened. “He sold you to me, you know. For a bit of food and a mule. You’ll be perfect for my son.”

No. Osen would never have done that. Her stomach churned as he continued. “You’re a beautiful woman. I would never have let you go.” He stopped at a door, surprisingly gentle with her. “I will cherish you as you should be cherished. Gold and jewels and furs. Anything your little heart desires. So long as you’re sweet to me, I’ll be sweet to you. You’ll wed my son Caedmon, and you’ll bed me.”

She closed her eyes in disgust and fear as his callused fingers traced her cheek, then his hand cupped her jaw. His lips descended on hers, plump and damp and nauseating. She wrenched her head away. “Never.” She’d never betray her love, married or not.

“You’ll have me, or you’ll have no one, witch. You’re mine.” He shoved the door open, pushing her inside. “Think about it.” The door slammed shut, trapping her with the man.

He’d left her. Osren’d actually left her. He was coming back. Coming back for her. Right? He wouldn’t actually do this, would he? And then, the warlord. Her heart dropped in her chest. She traced fingers over her abdomen. Everything she had left was right there.

It was a mistake. He saw. And he became violent. She barely managed to escape, but she was hurt, and he was dead. 

It was only later she found out that Osen had, indeed, sold her for food and transportation. He’d been coming back when the warlord’s men found him and killed him as he tried to sneak back in for her.

Servants gossip, after all.

For three days, she wandered deeper into the wilderness, broken and bloodied. On the fourth day of no food and no rest, the bleeding started. The warlord’s sons were relentless, chasing her day and night. And the dogs. They’d caught her once, tearing into her limbs, but she escaped again before the men arrived.

She lost her child on the forest floor. A perfect baby girl, too small, not quite done. There was so much blood. She lay there, first despairing. Then she heard the dogs. The dogs, who had harried her. The men who chased her. The warlord’s sons, who blamed her. The warlord himself, dead at her hand.

He’d gone too easy.

How dare that corpse have sons when she lost her daughter?

How dare she be traded as nothing more than chattel?

Her heart turned to stone. How dare they? She struggled to her feet. She was no stranger to the magical arts. She would have her revenge. She may be dying, but she’d take every single one of these men with her. And their sons.

She called wind. Fire. Lightning. But their arrows were stronger than her magic. Barely able to breathe, she needed something more. She could never quite remember if she cried out for help, or if the being sought her.

“We can kill them. We can hunt them all. If you let me in. I know the horrors of men. I have had everything stripped from me. We are the same, you and I. Grasp what I offer, and we will wreak vengeance like the world has never seen.”

She was dying. She could feel her heart’s blood pumping. But her last wish was in her reach, and she grasped hold of it with all her will. Power filled her, unfamiliar thoughts flooded her mind, and she knew. She knew everything she needed.

The forest came alive around her through a will not quite her own. Men and horses screamed as they were taken unaware. Tree limbs as cudgels. Vines as nooses. Grass as blades. The grove in which they had trapped her was awash in blood.

A voice whispered in the back of her mind. “You will never be alone again. For you are Flemeth. And I. I was Mythal.”


End file.
